Secret Santa One-Shot
by TNckitty
Summary: Merry Christmas! The gang decides to do Secret Santa with Mokuba, Kaiba, and Kisara. Who will get who? Read and find out. Excuse my grammar.


**TNckitty: Merry Christmas, Everyone!**

 **Teresa: Great, if you're posting on Christmas, then it must be something bad.**

 **TN: Shut up, Teresa! I thought that I'll do something special for my Readers.**

 **Andy: What Readers?**

 **TN: Don't you start!**

 **Dana: Let TN explain.**

 **TN: Thank you. I decided to make a Secret Santa One-Shot, as it says in the titled. I don't think anyone did it before, but if someone did, I'm not stealing it if I didn't know. What I did was choose 12 Yugioh characters, write their names in 24 pieces of paper, put them into two piles and draw them. If I get the same name, then I put one of them back into the pile and draw again. It was fun and I'm probably going to do it again next year if anyone wants me to.**

 **Teresa: Without a further ado, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh.**

 **TN: Before I forget, Yami Marik is Malik, and Yami Bakura is Bakura.**

 **Secret Santa One-Shot**

It was a chilling morning in Domino City, Japan. The ground was lightly covered in snow. It was about a week before Christmas, and the gang were thinking about how they can celebrate this cheerful holiday since its the Yamis first Christmas. While thinking, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Yami were complaining about the cold air.

"Why the bloody hell is it cold here," Bakura grumbled.

"It's Japan. What do you expect?" Ryou, Bakura's hikari, points it out.

"I want to go back to Egypt," Malik shouts.

The other three agrees.

"Aibou, why can we just stay home," Yami asks.

"Because Mokuba wants us to be at his house for something," said Yugi.

"Come on, guys. It's not that bad," said Téa.

"That's easy for you to say. We didn't live in Japan for all our life," Marik states.

Before anyone else can reply, they made it to the Kaiba Mansion. Yugi knocks on the door. One of the servants opens the door and let them in. They all went to the living room. Kaiba was already there, with his laptop on his lap. He was not pay any attention to the gang, which he calls them the 'geek squad'. Mokuba was bouncing down the stairs, while Kisara calmly walks behind him.

"Hey, guys," Mokuba greets the group. "I'm glad you can come."

"So, why do you want us to come," Joey asks.

"I was thinking that we should do a secret Santa this year."

"Secret Santa? As in where we pick a name and but that person a present," Tristan asks.

"Yup."

"Kaiba will also participate in this," Kisara adds.

"I feel sorry for the person who has to get the gift from him," Joey whispers to Tristan.

Tristan nods.

"Alright," Mokuba grabs everybody's attention. "I already wrote everyone's names and put it in this hat. We all have to choose one. If you grab your name, put it back and draw again."

Ryou went first. He grabs on of the folded paper and got Bakura. Next was Yami. He got Marik. Kaiba gets Yugi. Joey gets Mokuba. Kisara has Tristan. Yugi gets Téa. Mokuba has Ryou. Téa has Kisara. Marik gets Joey. Bakura gets Yami. Tristan has Malik and Malik has Kaiba. These are very interesting picks.

"Remember, don't tell anyone who you got," the younger Kaiba said. "We'll give the gifts on Christmas."

Over the week, everyone was thinking about what to get. Well everyone except for Kaiba. He already has Yugi's gift. Right now everybody went around shops to see what is a great present for their secret Santa. Ryou was about to get Bakura a knife, but threw that idea away. He was walking around the mall before he found something that Bakura might like. Yami had the same idea about a knife, but he didn't want to repeat what happens when a sharp object is in the psycho's hand. Joey knew that Mokuba can have anything he wants because of Kaiba spoiling him. The blonde was having a hard time thinking of a good present that the kid didn't have yet. Kisara knew exactly what to get for Tristan. Yugi decided to get Tea something special. He was planning to tell his feeling to her. Mokuba also has an idea on what to get the British for Christmas. Téa was having a kind of hard decision for Kisara's gift. She saw the perfect gift when she saw something in the jewelry store. Marik just got Joey something that would piss him off. Ever since Bakura started to like in the Modern world, he became nicer to Yami, but still insults him. He know what the Pharaoh like and was about to steal it, but someone stop him. Tristan just bought something for the Egyptian. Malik just got a random present for Kaiba.

It's finally Christmas Day, and everyone, except for Kaiba, was ready for their present. Kaiba was complaining about how he could have finish his latest project.

"Who's going first," Yugi asked.

"Seto will give his present first," Mokuba said.

Everybody was just looking at the CEO. Kaiba just glared and handed Yugi his present. Yugi was startled when the ice prince handed his present. The short duelist open it and saw a custom made duel disk. It was just like the Battle City, but it has some purple highlights.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yugi smiles.

"You give your present now, Yugi," Tea said.

Yugi blushes. He grabs his gift and gives it to Tea. Everyone, expect for the girl that Yugi was crushing on, how he feels about Tea. Tea grabs it and opens it. She gasps and took out a silver necklace with a dancing shoe charm on it.

"I have something to confess to you about something," Yugi suddenly said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tea smiles.

Yami looks up and saw something hanging from the ceiling. He smirks and looks at the two love birds.

"Yugi, Tea," Yami grabs the said people's attention, "mistletoe."

The two look up and saw the mistletoe above them. They both blush and look at each other. After a moment, Yugi lean in and kiss Tea on the lips quickly. His face was even brighter after he kissed.

"You give your present now Tea," Mokuba interrupted.

Tea got her present and give it to Kisara. Kisara opens it and saw a pretty dress that she never have yet.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," Kisara said.

The white haired woman grabs her and hands it to Tristan. He got a new helmet for his motorcycle. Tristan give Malik a helmet as well. Malik gave Kaiba the millennium rod. Ryou gave Bakura a Green Day t-shirt. Bakura got Yami a new choker. Yami gave Marik a book full of prank ideas. Marik got Joey a dog suit. This made everyone, but Joey, laugh. Joey got Mokuba a dueling deck since he never seen him have one. Mokuba got Ryou the latest role playing game that wouldn't come out in stores until January.

"I'm surprise that Bakura got something nice for Yami. They aren't really 'friends' you know," Joey stated.

"I can be nice if I want to," Bakura argued.

"We all know," Ryou said.

"This is the best Christmas ever," everyone said.

 **TN: I know that was the worst ending every. I couldn't think of anything for it.**

 **Teresa: I hope everyone have a great and safe Christmas and New Years!**

 **TN: Please Review and tell me how this story did.**


End file.
